Saving Jenna
by AziAchillesJackson
Summary: You know those days that start out fine then go really wrong? Yeah, well I've had one of those days today. You don't have to say anything but if you listened I would be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kabul, Afghanistan**

Sat on my usual rock perch on I was practicing my shields. I learnt to do my basic shields when I was two. These were advanced shields I was doing now; I was having rings of protection in my mind. I was maintaining more than one shield at once probably the first person to do it. It was surprisingly not that hard to maintain just took a lot of energy. That was when I saw them. They were walking towards our base like a group of superheroes gliding into battle.

_Go away._

The men rubbed their temples but still continued to glide towards us. Not Savants then as they would've looked for the voice's owner.

_Go away!_ I remarked a bit more forcefully.

They were getting the message now but instead acting like normal people and turning around and running they pulled out heavy-duty machine guns. I mentally screamed as for I was an easy shot from where I was. They noticed that though and looked straight at me. Crap. Jumping down off my perch narrowly missed by the stream of bullets, I took a chance and made a run for it, chased by bullets, towards the guard tower I worked closely with to protect the base. The base was used to protect the west side of Kabul making sure no one got through as there was already enough going on in this messed up country as it was without any more terrorists to disrupt the country through the capital.

_Jamie!_ Jamie was the only person I trusted in the tower as well as the only savant.

_What is it Jenna?_ He replied instantly which was so unusual I almost tripped over my own feet.

_You just answered me straight away for a change._

_ Did you only want to tell me that?_

_No. We're under attack. By savants._

_What?!_

_I'm shocked too._

_Anything else?_

_Let me in._

I was right at the entrance when the bolt slid open Jamie folding me into a hug his blonde crop of hair bouncing as he slammed the door shut behind me.

_You okay?_

_Yeah you?_

_ Fine._

'Where are the guns?' I asked ready for payback on those slimy creatures also known as enemies.

'Upstairs.' I ran up the stairs leaving Jamie standing there, grabbed the nearest rifle from the rack and took a couple of pot shots until they got the message and ran for the hills. Then the general's men came out. Then they were chasing the men mercilessly wanting them nowhere near the capital. When they and gone far enough away for the General's liking, his men retreated back. Looking at the retreating enemies' backs I realised one of them was missing from when I first saw them there was supposed to be six leaving not five. My heart rate tripled as the conviction grew that I was alone. Carefully creeping back I put my finger on the trigger then I saw him head bobbing up the stairs. It wasn't Jamie as there was no crop of blonde curls. What had happened to Jamie? Wasn't he still down there?

'Come up with your hands up!' I called The man did as I said emerging, hands up. But he continued to get closer and closer to me. 'Stay where you are.' I said putting on strict voice to hide my emotions of terror and fear. The man was doing as I say which was unusual for me as normally it was the other way around in my experiences. As he was standing there I could see him sizing me up, how long could I last during a fight. Then I couldn't help it he was painfully slowly looking at the room around him I waited for him to face the other direction and bam. I broke out into the fight. This guy was surprising actually good keeping me on toes for once, always finding where I was open for attack. But then it changed. He made the gun on the table come to him as I wiped blood from a split lip then the General burst in. Great, I thought more targets for our little friend. Then it happened.

The enemy shot the general, his body crashed to the hard stone floor with a crack that didn't sound good. I grimaced. He dropped the rifle in my hands making it go off. White hot pain lanced through me as the bullet tore through my shoulder I crippled to the ground he made the escape, jumping through the window all before the Generals men came half a minute later. Guilty must have screamed across my face as then they lead me out in handcuffs to the prison, thinking that it was the General's blood on my shoulder. Perfect. And that was how a reasonably good day went drastically wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Shoutout to Divergenthoa007 for adding this to your favourites and following it ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Robyn xx**

But I wasn't there now. I was still in prison probably lying on my death bed all because of one man and his desire to rule the world. People's lawyers came and went but no one would ever come for me. But then was Jamie. Now that was someone I hadn't heard from in a while. Now my thoughts had switched on to Jamie. He wasn't my soulfinder but then again I didn't believe in any of that rubbish, some prince charming was destined by fate to come and whisk you away for eternity to the land of happily ever after. Yeah right like that was going to happen. I had to grow up at the young age of five when my parents broke my heart and died in a crossfire that they had nothing to do with. Innocent deaths were the worst.

I knew I wasn't going to get out of here anytime soon unless someone came to save me which was very unlikely to happen in the couple of hours so I decided to roll over and get some sleep. That didn't really happen as I was still restless still thinking about that day. Then after a couple of hours I woke up grudgingly but then all that vanished and hope returned to me like a welcome wave of reassurance and then I went silent. There was someone at the desk. On a Sunday. That was almost was a rare as a blue moon. Well not quite but you get the idea.

'Hello, my name is Special Agent Victor Benedict.' His voice was beautiful, a melody of bass notes creating an immediate devotion to him from any female with a beating heart.

'How may I help?' The desk assistant answered back, voice like concrete in comparison

'I'm here to see Jenna Belacqua.'

My heart missed a beat. Mr Bass notes wanted to see me. Immediately I jumped up and brushed my hair through, trying to regain some resemblance of calm. Before I knew it he was standing at cross-wire door. Lord, he was beautiful, standing there like an angel among us mere mortals and he must have been the most beautiful of them all. No mistakes in saying that.

'Jenna?' Victor asked reminding me of his beautiful bass tones.

'Yes?' My voice was an unimpressive high-pitch squeak

'My name is Special Agent-'

'Special Agent Victor Benedict yeah, I know.' This conversation seemed to be going nowhere

'Can I come in?' he asked with a flicker of a smile 'How did you know my name?' he asked as I let him in, that beautiful smile becoming more and more confident every second

'I heard you outside talking to the receptionist.' I pushed the gate closed behind him but not doing the bolts up as I might need to make a run for it.

'Have ears like a bat the, hey?'

'Yeah.' I replied unsure of where this was going 'I guess so.'

'Wondering why I'm here.'

Of course I was wondering why he was here. A random person comes to see me in prison making me almost straight away like him. But I'd rather have my toenails ripped out than admit that to him though. 'Well I was wondering…' folding in under the urge to laugh.

'Do you know you this is?' He asked dropping a photo on my lap as I sat on my rock hard bed.

I knew who it was only alright. That was the jerk you had got me in this mess. The one who was going to put a bullet through my shoulder and putting one through the General's chest then editing the evidence making me look guilty as hell. His face as he leapt out the window was all I thought about at night then it would always turn into my face lying there dead instead, motionless.

'Jenna?' My eyes snapped open staring at him with open hostility. I take it back Benedict wasn't an angel he was a jerk, making me go through this again.

'What do you want?' I snapped back wanting to kill him.

'I'm guessing you know who this is then.'

'You know I know who this is.' I practically shouted at him

'I guess I did. Anyway his name's James Arthricson-'

'I know. Get to the point.'

He gave me a hard stare. 'He's up for trial next year.'

Now I was interested, this was the best thing I'd heard in years. But I didn't show it to Benedict otherwise he'd probably get cocky and the last thing I needed was some agent with an inflated ego. Not moving a muscle, head in my hands, I remained silent.

'Since you're the only witness that knows what happened that day we were wondering if you'd…um… testify against him for us. Please?'

This was what I had wanted for years but they were probably only doing as the General was an ex-FBI agent. But even though I hated this guy with a passion he now looked so cute, full of hope. I looked up at him and realised that he wanted an answer.

'Fine.' I muttered looking up, dreading the time ahead knowing I was going to have be in protective custody with this jerk.

'Fine what?' His eyes went all hopeful then he got a hold on himself looking serious again.

'I'll go with you.' He smiled at me only slightly but it was worth making him smile. REALLY worth it. Then he stood up and went. Ten minutes later I was surrounded by bits of paper that I had to read and sign. By the time I had finished my head was pounding from reading so much without break, without a drink.

Benedict came in and picked up my coat that I always kept on the end of my beds in case of emergencies and gave it to me. I accepted it awarding him with a warm smile as I decided that if I was going to spend the foreseeable future with him I wanted us to at least get on even if I didn't like him much. Read not at all but there you go. Throwing the few things that I had into my purple holdall I caught him staring at me. Being the star that I was I started to play on that, exaggerating my movements as I bent down to get my shoes and the one expensive piece of clothing that I had: a strapless red silk dress that finished just above the knee. Zipping up my hold all as everything was in there gently pressing down my red dress not wanting to catch it on the zip and ruin it.

Then I turned to Victor expectantly. I'd caught him unaware, grinning at me. 'Are you ready?' he asked looking at his feet ashamed. Shallow I know, but couldn't stop a smug smile forming on my face. I crossed the distance between us tilting his chin up looking into his eyes they were beautiful. Getting a grip on myself I let my hand drop walking past him towards the door 'Come on then!' I called jokingly shrugging my coat on. 'Let's go.' He followed me out into the cold night air. Swinging round thinking I'd lost him assumptions turning true turning back around annoyed to make sure he wasn't there before I started yelling for him but then I had the scare of my life. Instead of just standing there he sat there in a sleek black Prius watching me amused. The rat, I thought as I climbed into the passenger seat after dumping my bag in the back.

'Alright?' He asked as he started the car again, a grin on his face.

'Fine thanks.' He looked at me worried, I just tilted my head and at him 'And tired.' I added, head flopping down against the window. Relived that he had left me alone I started to formulate an escape plan that I would adapt to meet the surroundings of the safe house knowing most of the ones in the area I wouldn't have to change it too much. So I would go along with it not reviling that I was a savant unless I had to. Then when Benedict was asleep I'd go. Simple.

Benedict gently tapped my cheek and I jolted awake shocked at the sudden touch.

'Are we there yet?' I grinned at him acting like a little kid

'Yep. Come on sleepy head.' He laughed filling the air with a beautiful sound helping me out the car.

I got out the car still half asleep and followed him over to a lift. We weren't in any of the safe house blocks that I knew. Damn, there goes my simple escape plan. So then something in my head clicked and I was wide awake.

'Taking precautions then?' I asked as I knew every tower that had safe houses in top to bottom and inside out in Kabul. We were definitely not in Kabul.

'Yeah.' Then correcting himself 'Yes, there are a lot of people in the Kabul out to get you so we're taking you out of the capital.'

'Look drop the good cop talk already.' I needed him to drop it sooner rather than later or he wasn't going to see tomorrow. 'And who is this 'we'?' I asked getting suspicious.

'Me and my brother, Trace.' He told me supressing a small smile

Now my escape just became relatively hard. As if one Benedict wasn't enough I was going to have to put up with two of them. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thanks for reading guys ! Please review if you want me to continue.**

**Diclaimer : I do not own the Finding Sky series or any of the Finding Sky characters.**

Getting out of the lift I saw that we must be the only people on the floor as there were only two doors and one of them was a cleaning cupboard we walking to the apartment door Agent Benedict pulled out a fob and pressed it up against the scanner to let us in. We were greeted by a man that had a strong family enough resemblance for them to be brothers.

'Alright Trace?' Victor asked the man.

'Yes just getting lunch ready.' Then his eyes drifted over to me 'And that means that you must be Jenna?' Trace asked me clearly knowing the answer before he asked the question, he was only trying to be polite. I decided to be nice back as then they would trust me so I could escape with less fuss.

'That's me.' I laughed a little awkwardly unsure of what to say which was unusual for me.

'Nice to meet you Jenna.'

'Likewise, Trace.'

I followed them into the cleanest apartment that I'd ever seen. Nothing was out of place, at least if it was it didn't look like it if it was.

'Crisps?' Victor chucked a salt and vinegar pack of crisps at me before I had a chance to say anything

'Sandwich?' Trace asked actually letting me answer before shoving food at me

'Yes please Trace.' As a sandwich appeared in front of me

'Soda?' Victor asked displaying me a range of drinks

'Coke.' One steely look from Victor and I quickly added a please on the end as one landed in front of me from behind

'Thanks. Trace. Victor.' I smiled at each of them in turn

I started to eat my sandwich and some weird things were going on they kept looking at each other, supressing laughter or glaring at each other. As I ate my lunch there were other weird moments such as tilting fruit followed by a sharp stare at each other. I remained quiet puzzled by what I was seeing but let it pass. I wouldn't say anything or that would start questions and that was the last thing I wanted was an interrogation by these two idiots. Popping open the can of coke as I'd finished my lunch and started looking at the pair of them, sizing them up. How long could they last in a fight? Could they even fight? Then I broke my vow of silence and asked them.

'So?' I asked them fully aware that I couldn't let them know that I was a savant. They shot each other worried looks and just by those alone I knew that I had interrupted something. Quickly changing the subject Victor said that he was going to show me where I was going to be sleeping. Leading me out of the room, Trace whisked my plate away and put it in the dishwasher. Stopping outside a door almost at the end of the hallway, he opened the door. Inside was a room which had creams walls and matching carpet and was livened up by turquoise bed linen on a queen sized bed and accents wall accessorized with a few bits of basic furniture such as a wardrobe, bedside table and a comfy-looking armchair. He was the one to break the silence.

'This will be your room, Jenna.' He said quietly.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed, the room was really actually quite nice since turquoise and purple were my favourite colours. Remembering that I needed to get my bag from the hallway. I got off the far too comfy bed and walked over to the door only to find my bag there and my happy looking 'protector'.

'Thanks.' I whispered giving him a sweet smile.

'Do you need anything?' he asked but when I didn't say anything he just stated that he would be in the kitchen if I needed anything.

**A.N. Please review for me to continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. OMG so sorry for the late update I've had so much homework recently and I've got A LOT of tests coming up n-but I'll try and post as much as I can… Just wondering but is there anything you want me to do with this story? R&amp;R!**

**Robyn xx**

I was awoken by the sounds of shouting coming from down the hallway. Hoping the carpet muffled the sound of my footsteps I crept towards the kitchen.

'We need to know how she knew Vick!' Trace shouted at Benedict

'She's fine Trace we ask questions and she'll be suspicious.'

Time to move in.

'Glad to know at least one of you has some sense.' I laughed as I took in their astonished faces 'You really should know how I know.'

Silence.

'Are you guys just going to stare at me or say something?' I grinned these guys were kinda cute. Kinda.

Victor laughed what sounded like nervously but I soon brushed away that thought. This was Victor Benedict we're on about here. 'So… What's your gift then?' Trace asked curiously.

'Elemental Control,' I replied clicking my fingers as fire and water started swirling round on my hand chasing each other till they turned into roses just starting to bloom.

'Woah...' They said in unison as I floated it over to the centre of the table and leaving them there

'So that's me what are your gifts?'

'Trace can trace objects.' How ironic 'And I have the gift of compulsion.' Benedict explained.

'I see…' I drawled for effect sizing the two of them up. They actually kind of suited their gifts in away.

'Do you want to go or a walk or something since you've been trapped here since yesterday?' Benedict offered walking over to the coat rack.

'Yeah that would be great wait here.' I rushed as I used my second gift to teleport to my room and back with my scarf, coat and beanie. Then I noticed their expressions. Oops. 'And my second gift is teleportation!' I announced as if we were on a TV show. Then their expressions softened to a comic annoyed look which I just laughed at.

Walking off down the road there was an awkward silence between when I decided to say something.

'Wanna play a game of Twenty Questions?' I asked looking over at him. God he was super-hot in his Superdry coat and jeans, his hair tousled.

'Sure, I'll go first. Favourite colour?'

'Red.'

'Birthday?'

'23rd of July 1990.' He replied as he looked over at me curiously and worried when he saw the look on my face. The 23rd of July was my birthday. And the same year as me. Does that mean….

Benedict? I whispered into his mind

Jenna?! Shit. His voice. My head. No way. Light burst into every corner of my body that was ringing with the telepathic message. I had been set on fire and there was nothing I could do to put out not that I wanted to. It was a new kind fire one I wanted to be burnt by, scarred by.

Jenna! His voice said urgently in my mind

I should be over the moon but instead I was starting to feel queasy

I'm sorry.

What? He look worried, thinking that he'd done something wrong

I felt like crying as I put my head in my hands closing my eyes trying to block myself out. Soulfinder. Prison. James. Trial. Mess. Guilt. Darkness.

I woke up being carried up steps staring into Victor's face, my long hair swaying from the motion I realised he was on the verge of crying, not that he'd ever probably admit it though.

'Please don't go. Please don't go!' Victor's pleas were getting more and more desperate. 'Please.' His voice was a whisper now. He looked like he was tearing himself up about something. I felt bad. I'd been bad. I was the one who had passed out in the park, leaving Victor to sort out my messed up state. I just lay there in his arms staring up at him, gently reached up and stroked a tear away before it could run down his angelic face. My movement brought his attention to me, pleas becoming shouts of happiness. I smiled shyly back at his shining eyes.

'You shouldn't worry about me.' I whispered my hand falling to his shoulder

'And you shouldn't scare me like that!' he stopped, taking my hand resting it against his heart.

'I didn't mean to!' I protested but only half-heartedly, knowing it would be useless but instead he smiled down at me his eyes laughing

'You can pay me back by promising not to listen to any of the stories my brothers will tell you about me.'

I laughed gently still not that strong yet 'I can't guarantee that promise…' My focus faded as I processed he'd told me. 'How many are there? And since when were they coming?'

'Not following.'

'Brothers.'

'There are seven of us in total including me. I'm number three.' He must have noticed my blank expression as he tried to explain. 'Brother number one is Trace who's the oldest and brother number seven is Zed who's the youngest Also they were just going to come out when we found you.'

'Oh I get it.' I smiled at him as he started to walk again 'Do you like being called by your numbers then?' I asked gently as his nervous edge came back

'No, we actually hate being called by our numbers it just makes it easier to explain.' He said dropping me to my feet just as an older man opened the door to a rented apartment right in front of us. I swayed on my feet black dots appearing in the corners of my vision. A warm hand wrapped itself around my waist keeping me standing. 'I found her Dad.' He smiled at my upturned face leaning against him, legs weak. Then I turned to now to face Mr Benedict.

'Hello Mr Benedict.'

'Please call me Saul.'

Before I had a chance to say anything else small older woman bustled into the hallway

'Jenna!' She seemed so happy to see me as she folded me into a warm hug all the way form America guessing from the accents they all had. Well apart from the four girls that then introduced themselves to me as Crystal and Diamond who had semi-Italian accents then 'Phee' which she told me was short for Phoenix and Sky who was on holiday with her parents had 'British' English accents. I followed everyone through the apartment to be greet by the best smelling food ever. Well not better than my mums. Now that really was the best food ever.

**A.N. All comments are welcome even the criticizing ones (as long as they're constructive!) Please please please review with just random stuff or ideas for the story. Can we make it to 15 reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. So sorry about the last chapter I honestly don't know what happened to the text all the telepathic communication was supposed to be italic but when I went to upload it it must of funny or something. I don't know but here's an apology chapter to make up for it as promised. R&amp;R!**

**Robyn xx**

'So Cupcake, what can you do?' One of the brothers asked me. Xav I think.

'First of all don't call me cupcake if you want to see tomorrow.' There was snorting from around the table. 'And my gifts are Elemental control and teleportation. You know you missed the show earlier.'

'What show?' One of the other brothers asked

'ډوډۍ وروسته.' I told them in Pashto. (After dinner)

They all gave me funny looks which I just laughed at. Proper laughing bending over, clutching my belly laughing. These guys' facial expressions really were hilarious. Once I calmed down I just carried on eating my food as if nothing had happened and the food really was amazing. They were now just looking at me ludicrously and I guess I did kind of deserve it because come on I just spoke to them in Pashto and I'm pretty sure they don't speak it then I go in to a seriously big laughing fit THEN I carry on as nothing happened. Time to explain.

'I'm guessing you guys want to know what just happened?' I said innocently.

'Well no we just practically witnessed you turning into an alien, then to hyena then to a human again. Of course we don't want to know what just happened.' Xav replied sarcastically

'Well ډوډۍ وروسته is Pashto for 'After dinner' then the looks you gave me were absolutely comical so I started laughing and finally then I realised that I was still hungry so I went back to eating. Any other questions?'

A chorus of 'ohs' came from around the table as I explained. After we had cleaned up which I helped with much to Karla's disapproval we went outside to my recommendation so I could show them my magic. Or just mess around with the elements. Take your pick. Once we were outside in an abandoned field I motioned for them to move away so I had some space. First I clicked my fingers so a small platform of air appeared in front of me so I could stand on it.

On the mini platform I clicked my fingers as flowers from each element grew on my hand to the size I wanted them to as fire and water chased each other around me. Organising the flowers into bouquets I sent them to all the soulfinders in the Benedict family. Then I turned to the dangerous side of my gifts. Now was time to add in the teleportation. Teleporting to all angles facing the centre of the field I shot earth and water balls into a pit of fire to turn them into fireworks, soaring up into the darkening sky as I put the fire out with a wind version of my face blowing it out.

I turned back to the Benedicts teleporting a fallen tree over to sit on. There my part done. 'So class any questions?' I joked putting on my best teacher's voice.

Everyone just stared at the flowers that were hovering in front of the girls as they were scared to touch them or me sitting on a log. I teleported over some more tree trunked and started a small campfire in the middle of the circle. 'Care to come and join me?' I snapped them out of their trance as they made their way over and sat down on the make-shift benches with Victor next to me.

'That was….' Phee trailed off getting agreements from the rest of the family.

_That was amazing _Victor finished in my head reminding that he was my soulfinder. I smiled. Maybe life was getting better. Then I decided to tell them.

_Ready? _I asked back

_For what?_ He questioned

_Telling them. _I motioned to the family.

_Sure._

I stood up holding Victor's hand getting the whole family's attention

'Well um…' Victor started but failed

_Great start hun._ I laughed in his mind

_Hey! You do it then _he sent back jokingly

_Fine! _

'Well what Victor was going to say was that we're soulfinders.' I smiled at them as they were silent for a moment then they all jumped up to congratulate us. After that had finished Trace piped up and said that no one should mess with either of us because you've got to admit persuasion, elemental control and teleportation made us pretty damn powerful, much to the family's amusement. As we were all laughing my mind drifted back to earlier this morning when I was thinking about how to escape and then now not wanting to leave this family for the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, back at the apartment, when we were getting ready for bed me and Victor were just led on my bed looking at nothing in particular just enjoying each other's company, our legs intertwined. Not wanting to ruin the moment Victor reached out for me telepathically.

_What are you thinking about? _He whispered

_Nothing really, just us. _I replied

_And what are your thoughts on 'us'_

_Well...um….What do you think about children?_

_Great, I was nervous that you wouldn't want any_

I smiled._ Me too. Then they can all be as handsome and beautiful as us!_

He laughed sending a shimmer down the link. I snuggled in to him as he put his arm around me curling up in a ball around me as if to protect me from the all the danger in the world.

I fell asleep smiling.

**A.N Hey guys please review as it honestly does make my day getting reviews from you! But seriously though is there any where you want me to go with this story or anything you want me to put in? All suggestions are welcome!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi guys sorry but this isn't an actual chapter but you need to read the whole Fanfiction all over again because I've made some changes to it to make it better. Well hopefully anyway. I WILL be posting a chapter later on and here's a small hint: Jenna faces her old nightmares.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N. Sorry about the late update I have been so busy with studying and just the general whirl that's my life but don't worry I didn't forget you! Make sure you have read the rest of the story again as I have made some changes that will make it better. Hopefully. Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Robyn x**

I woke up from my little nest of pillows and duvets to find Victor gone. But the disturbing thing was that his phone was still on the bedside table and in all the time I had known hi although that's not very long he had never gone anywhere without his phone. I practically flew out of bed and ran over to my wardrobe, throwing on my agent kit that I used to have to wear for missions. Tying my hair up in a sleek pony tail and adding dark makeup super quickly I sprinted out the room into the corridor finding everyone else was still asleep. How could they sleep when a member of their own family was missing! I rushed into the kitchen only to find my worst nightmare. A blood trail. Leading to the door. No time to wake the others up properly I sent out the loudest telepathic scream ever to wake them up and explained everything to Trace who was the first to respond whilst I was teleporting myself down the stairs in to car park. Time to reach out for Victor.

_Vick. _No response.

_Vick! _Silence.

_Victor Benedict!_ Now I was getting worried.

_Victor Benedict you answer me right now! _Now I was pissed. Why wouldn't he answer me?

_Jenna? _There was a faint whisper but none the less it was none other than Victor Benedict.

_Where the hell are you! _ I screeched down the connection but stopped when I felt Victor flinch at the other end.

_Just oh-so-casually being kidnapped you? _ He remarked sarcastically. _ And by none other than the people we are supposed to be putting on trial in a few months. _Shit.

_I'm so sorry. _ I was on the verge of crying; it was all my fault. _ Right tell me what you're going past, road signs anything._

_Uh….. Sulh Road, Kabul._

_Geez how long have you been gone?!_

_A while._

_Gathered that. Anyway I'm on my way. _ And with that I cut off the link ignoring Victor's pleas on not to come whilst trying to stop any tears that were threatening to fall.

I teleported to Sulh Road, Kabul and then looked around. Right now anyone on this street could be guilty. My heart screamed to be next to Victor and only hurt more when it knew it couldn't be there. Suddenly there was one hell of a telepathic scream that had me holding my head in my hands, folding over in pain; people shot me worried or sympathetic looks but I didn't want them. I wanted Victor Benedict. Boy I was going to make him wish he hadn't been born by the time I was done with him for making me go through this. Feeling out for Victor through our soulfinder bond I traced locations that he had been at before teleporting to them. I was now mentally exhausted when I downed a bottle of Lucozade sport that I had thought to steal out of the cupboards at the apartment as I had been in there this morning. There was a shrill ring from my pocket signalling that I had a call. Yanking my phone out I held it to my hear without even checking the caller ID.

'Hello Jenna Belacqua speaking?' I replied in a business like tone just in case it was important.

'JENNA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!' Trace shouted down the line so loud I had to hold it away from my ear so I would go deaf as a smile crept on to my face as an image floated into my head of Karla shooting him a stern look.

'Yeah you don't want to turn around right now hun!' I laughed.

'What!?'

'You don't have to be in the room to know Karla's shooting you a death glare right now.' There was laughter from the other end of the line warning me I was on speaker. 'And in answer to your original question I'm hunting down your seriously annoying brother.'

'WHAT!' they all screeched in unison.

'Will you lot stop shouting it's giving me a headache. Anyway you don't need to worry just remember that I am trained for this.'

'Fine at least tell us where you are now.'

'Kabul still.'

'Jesus Christ J how long have you been gone?!' Xav interrupted Trace

'Long enough to teleport to 20 different locations and drink a bottle of Lucozade that I stole out of the apartment.' I shot back sarcastically which I almost immediately felt bad for. Oh my god. I think the Benedictus are turning me good. Yikes.

'We'll be there soon with back up.' Saul said with a tone that sounded like we were decided new laws

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After teleporting around a far bit more we came to a stop in a small town just on the outskirts of Kabul. Hidden behind a parked up van I watched the scene unfold as my heart lurched at the sight of Victor being dragged forcefully into an abandoned warehouse, blood dripping from a cut on the side of his head. That explains the blood in the kitchen then, I thought sourly. I scanned the warehouse trying to find another way in when my eyes settled for a smashed window with a direct passage onto the beams overhead. Perfect.

I quietly teleported myself onto the overhead beams and pulled myself along them till I was directly above the seen. Tears sprung to my eyes as I saw Victor's hands and feet tied to the chair.

'Tell me what I want to know or I'll get your precious soulfinder dragged here by my men who would be more than happy to do that for me.' James Arthricson said through gritted teeth delivering a blow to his jaw.

'I'm afraid that won't be necessary Mr. Arthricson as you see you really shouldn't mess with a Belacqua. Or a Benedict for that matter, coming to think about it.' I smiled sweetly at him as he jumped round to see me standing there in a position ready to attack.

'Ah Miss Jenna what a pleasure it is to meet you again,' he showed me a sickly smile full of whitened teeth.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Then it happened. James shot the general, the body crashed to the hard stone floor with a crack. I grimaced. He dropped the rifle in my hands making it go off. White hot pain lanced through me as the bullet tore through my shoulder I crippled to the ground he made the escape, jumping through the window with one last look back as he smirked at me. And all this of course happened before the Generals men came in half a minute later. Guilty must have screamed across my face as then they lead me out in handcuffs to the prison, thinking that it was the General's blood on my shoulder. Perfect. And that was how a reasonably good day went drastically wrong.**_

_**Back to the present:**_

'Ah Jenna I know I'm pretty good looking but there's no need to stare.'

I blinked a couple of times 'Actually James I was thinking how mush uglier you looked.'

'You bitch! Get her!' he ordered as men appeared out of the shadows running straight at me. I debated fighting back but I decided against it. I would be needing my energy later. If there was a later.

**A.N. Thanks for reading please review. If I get 5 reviews tonight I'll upload a Chapter tomorrow!**

**Robyn x**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hey guys haven't really got much to say apart from please please please review!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Robyn xx**

I was shoved down into a comfy armchair in another room that was plushly decorated even to the extent of an expensive looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A, what looked like a servant, walked into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits down on the well-polished coffee table between me and James. Something about this whole 'rich-man' image seemed off and I realised what was wrong when I went to thank the servant. All the people working for him had glassy eyes as if they were in a trance. Mugged. Brainwashed. Shit. That's why everything in this place is so posh apart from the actual warehouse area. The men aren't here by choice. They've been force to. An anti-net group. How cliché.

'So Miss B… you don't mind me calling you that from now on do you?' James asked interrupted my chain of thoughts but as what he said sank in I became worried. What did he mean 'from now on'?

A confused look must have been on my face as he continued without an answer.

'Since you're going to be working for me from now on you need a nick name. Actually on second thoughts I personally think that BJ would be more streetwise but Miss J is more sophisticated than either of them. Yes we'll go for Miss J for you.' Okay…. Now this was just plain creepy. What was it with this dude? Reinforcing my many shields I turned to look at him with a cold look in my eyes that I only used for tricky suspects. Well I think it's ok to use it now since this guy was beyond suspect. He was an illusive criminal for god's sake.

'And anyway now you've given me a new name who said I'm going to work for you?' I questioned him with a smug smile on my face.

'Because if you choose to not be co-operative it's simple. I'll kill your oh-so-precious soulfinder.' Oh that's it. He really has pushed it too far. First he KIDNAPPED my soulfinder. Then he TORTURED my soulfinder. Now he was going to KILL my soulfinder. Nuh uh.

Abruptly standing up I threw my hands out and put my chin to my chest. Closing my eyes I focused in on my power before tugging my hands in sharply the walls exploded inwards sending debris everywhere bouncing off my force field of air. I walked over to where he lay in terror as almost as if he was now afraid of me. He should be too. 'DON'T (_SLAP) _EVER _(SLAP)_ THREATEN _(SLAP) _MY _(SLAP) _SOULFINDER!' I screeched at him seething with anger. How dare he? He had no right what so ever. Ever.

**Trace's POV: **

'Right everybody stick together only split if you have to!' Dad called out to everyone including the FBI SWAT teams who looked at him weirdly as if to say _'Who the hell does he think he is?' _but followed by a look from the head of the two squads put them back in place much to my approval. We all moved then as one unit, gliding towards it as there was a he explosion demolishing two of the four walls. In the newly opened up space you could see a woman's figure but as she spun round walking to what looked like another cowering figure you could tell it was Jenna. Geez, remind me not to piss her off. You could see the slight change in Dad's facial expression as he realised that Jenna was indeed safe. What she said, well shouted would be putting it mildly, probably could have been heard the other side of the country. Her words were crystal clear.

'DON'T (_PAUSE) _EVER (_PAUSE) _THEARTEN (_PAUSE)_ MY (_PAUSE) _SOULFINDER!' She screeched and she was pretty damn scary and…. hot. But don't you dare tell Victor I said or he will ACTUALLY kill me.

**Jenna's POV:**

I tore back through the building screaming Victor's name but everywhere I turned there was no one there. I screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed his name until a pair of strong arms snaked round my waist pulling me back to their chest. This made me scream louder.

'Shh, honey it's okay we're safe.' His voice whispered 'We're safe.' Victor.

'You bloody bastard!' I shouted my voice now become horse from all this shouting. My throat was going to kill later.

I twisted around in his arms and punched him square in the face and I have to admit I had to give myself points for accuracy as I heard that satisfactory crack as my fist connected with his face.

'Don't you ever fricking do that again. Do you know how worried and scared you bloody made me?! I almost had a heart attack.' I started off shouting before making my voice quiet at the end. 'But I forgot. You wouldn't eve care would you? If I died? No you would go on living your little 'Mr-Perfect' life. You couldn't bloody care if you tried.' He looked at me with a guilty expression and puppy eyes forgetting 'Don't give me that look.'

I walked out. Down the street. His hurt expression constantly in my mind but I couldn't shake off the fact that I had seriously hurt him where as I had just had a huge go at James Arthricson for _threatening _my soulfinder. Now I had rejected and hurt him less than twenty minutes after. I wasn't worth him.

I was a crap soulfinder.


	9. Chapter 8

I could feel the Benedicts trying to reach out to me but I couldn't bring myself to let my walls fall down. I felt way too guilty to do anything. i crushed my soulfinder's heart just because he scared me. I know i acted in the moment but really i was seriously too harsh. How am I going to forgive myself.


End file.
